


Francesca Goes Online

by Icecat62



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mild Language, Rude People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat62/pseuds/Icecat62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happen's when Francesca joins some fic groups.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Francesca Goes Online

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at RedSuitsYou@yahoogroups.com (formerly onelist.com).  
> This is a tie in to my Francesca & Benton series.

Francesca settled happily in front of her computer. Actually it was hers and Fraser's. They had bought it shortly after the birth of their first child. Francesca had decided not to go back to college until their baby was in preschool, but Fraser had gone on the internet at work and found that she could take online classes. He had argued with her, that taking one class at home was better than not taking any. Of course he had been right, but there were other benefits to being hooked up to the internet like...the Sword of Desire groups on manylists.com.

She had joined her little group one day after keying in the words sword of desire and hitting the enter key. Having joined DesireSuitsYou was the best thing that she had done in a long time. She could talk to other people about the Sword of Desire books and the listmom Margaret, had encouraged her to write her own stories.

Francesca had even earned the title of 'Queen of Smut' from a series of stories that she had written. "If Benton knew that I wrote these things, he would die!" She chuckling softly to herself. *He would be mortified if he knew I used him and his sexual preference for my heroes.*

Opening up Netscape, Francesca clicked on her message box, entered her password, hotmountie, then hit enter. She watched her messages download, tapping her fingers impatiently on the mousepad. She had found another list call DesireForever. It was supposed to be something like DesireSuitsYou, but it had something that mentioned flames in the subject description. *What in the heck are flames anyway?*

She opened all of her mail from DesireSuitsYou first. It took her quite some time to go through it all. Between member postings and fan fic, she was in seventh heaven. Francesca had posted one of her own new fics to DesireForever and she saw that she had a few responses to it. Clicking the first one open, she began to read it. She stopped, blinking in surprise. "What?! Your story is a waste of net space..." Clicking on another she read it in total disbelief. "'Maybe if you paid attention to your grammar and punctuation, I might be able to read this drivel'. What is this shit!?"

Francesca didn't know it, but Fraser had come home and was now standing quietly behind her. She was so upset that she didn't hear him enter the room. "I can't believe this!" She was close to tears. No one in her list at DesireSuitsYou had ever written anything like this to her. They had always been supportive and helpful. "I guess these are what they mean by flames." *How ignorant can they get?*

She clicked open the last message and immediately hit the delete key. They could 'be' more ignorant to her surprise. She sat dazed in front of the computer, with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Francesca?"

Wheeling around in her chair, she stared at Fraser. *Oh great! Now he's gonna' want to know what's wrong.*

"Don't do that Benton! You scared the crap out of me!"

Fraser gave her a guilty look.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you."

He looked at her curiously now, noting the tears in her eyes.

"Why are you so upset?"

"It's nothing."

"If it is nothing, then why are you about to cry?"

Sighing she gesture at the computer.

"It's really stupid. I belong to...a list on line. Some of the messages I got...well they weren't exactly nice."

Fraser's eyebrows shot up.

"What did you do to get such negative messages?"

She looked away from him.

"Uh...I ...wrote a story and posted it to the list. I mean I do it all the time on another list and they're always nice. But this list...they're so...rude!"

"May I see what you...posted?"

Turning back to the monitor, Francesca felt her mouth go dry and her heart rate increase.

"Well, I don't know Benton. I mean...I write this stuff for fun. And you don't even read my 'Sword of Desire' books. You wouldn't understand any of it."

"Ah."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"You don't want me to read your writing. It's personal."

"Well...yes it is. How would you feel if I read your journals that you write in every night?"

Fraser smiled back at Francesca.

"You are correct."

She fidgeted with the mouse.

"You know Benton. They did say they would flame people. So now I know what a flame is."

"What is it?"

She clicked on one of the messages.

"This."

Fraser read the post, his expression turning angry.

"It seems as if the people on this...list?"

"Yeah, It's called a list."

"The people in this list are obviously ill mannered and ignorant. You're not going to stay on this one are you?"

Francesca made a face.

"Noooooo! There's the other one that I belong to that's really nice. I'll stay there. These people...well...I don't think I want to bother with them anymore. They're rude!"

Fraser smiled at her.

"Good. You did say you did this for fun. I wouldn't want to see you so upset over something like this again."

"Oh believe me, Benton you won't. DesireSuitsYou is the best list. The people are friendly and helpful. I mean, I'm not a professional writer. No one here is! So why should I want to read this type of stuff again?"

Francesca quickly deleted all of the ignorant messages that she had received. Going to the DesireForever list, she keyed in a message. *You need to grow up. This is for fun! Unsub me.* As an after thought she added. *Thank you kindly.* Hitting the enter button, she smiled happily at Fraser as she powered down the computer.

"So Benton...do you want to cuddle some before dinner?"

END


End file.
